


Stroll in the Park

by EllePellano



Series: Snippets [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllePellano/pseuds/EllePellano
Summary: AU One-Shot: Levi shares an important news with Hange  during their regular stroll in the park
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Series: Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2220678
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43





	Stroll in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> First appeared in Fanfiction.net

He glanced at his watch as he sprinted towards the only patch of greenery in the middle of the city. At every red pedestrian light, he cursed at his boss for holding him up even though he knew that he needed to leave work early that day. Monday nights were only reserved for her and he was already running late for _their_ regular stroll. He was certain that she would be there waiting for him regardless of what time he showed up. It's just the way she was and it made him feel awful every time he arrived behind schedule. True enough, he found her standing by the entrance with her face lightening up as soon as she saw him.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late."

She just shrugged. "I understand. I know you're quite busy. How is your day?"

They began to walk leisurely on a stony path outlining the gated park. It was their favorite route because people rarely went there.

"Fine. I guess. The precinct is about to close a case so everyone is in a celebratory mood."

"That's good to hear." She smiled at him once more but he wasn't paying attention to her. He was looking far ahead and cracking his knuckles multiple times. She knew what it meant. She had memorized all his mannerisms in the nine years that they were together.

"What's bothering you, Levi?" She asked.

"I might not be able to do this with you as often as you like, Four Eyes..." He still called her this little nickname even though she wasn't wearing glasses anymore.

"Why so?" There was no trace of disappointment in her voice. She was just genuinely curious.

He took a deep breath. He had prepared for this the entire day. It might actually hurt him more than it might hurt her.

"I'm getting married."

"I see... Is she the one you've been always telling me about?"

He nodded.

"Well, based on your stories, she seems nice. Does Eli approve of her?"

"I guess so... but you're the only one he would call mother."

"Hmmm... perhaps."

They stopped in front of an iron gate which served as a marker that their stroll had reached its end. They turned towards each other to say their goodbyes. He was expecting her to react vehemently but she had a blissful look on her face despite this news. His eyes glistened with tears as he gazed at her. He wanted to touch her face, kiss her lips and enclose her in a warm embrace for the last time but he couldn't.

"I'll bring him next time when he's not too young anymore."

She smiled at him gratefully, "Please tell him that I love him."

"I always do... and I will always love you, Hange..." He whispered.

"I know... It took years before you were able to do this so I'm glad you're finally letting me go. And Levi?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations..."

She smiled at him before going through the gate of the cemetery where she would wait until their next stroll.


End file.
